Tickle Fight
by nejiandtenten
Summary: NejiTen One shot! Neji and Tenten have some time on there own beneath a willow tree. Sparks will fly. Please R&R NejixTenten cuteness


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's note: Ah yes. I return once more. Anyway, two NejiTen one shots up. Please review. Really. Just please review. Thanks. Keep the love, and I hope to get better, though i think I'm hopeless.

* * *

Tickle Fight 

"Look at the bird," she said cheerfully. The kunoichi sat under the willow with him. It loomed over them, sheltering them like a nurturing mother. Keeping them together. Always together.

"Where? I don't see it?" His pale eyes searched the skies in vein. However, they did find their way to her chocolate brown eyes. It was easy they were so close. He on her left, they sat underneath the willow tree together.

"Don't look at me baka, find the bird!" she exclaimed at him. She wasn't hyper, just happy.

"What bird? I don't see anything."

"To think the boy who could see everything can't find the bird."

A small, almost inaudible noise came from the boy's throat. The brown-haired girl looked at him strangely.

"Neji, was that a laugh," she asked, as if she were prosecuting him.

"Maybe," said he, adjusting his body so that he was half-laying on the old oak's trunk. It was interesting, he was more closed in, and the girl's body next to him was more sprawled out.

"Don't maybe! I know it was! I've seen you do it before, but only arrogant little chuckles. What I heard now was a real laugh!"

"Hn. You're insane."

"You'd wish that wouldn't you? But you know what? I want to hear you laugh. I want--"

The girl's sudden silence was too perfect. She slowly turned her head so that her chocolate brown eyes were facing into his silver ones. She smiles, and evil, large smile. She dipped her head, the sun making her facial features cast a threatening and terrifying shadow. Like a lioness stalking her prey, she seemed to crouch down, even though she was on her side, preparing to strike.

"Tenten? What do you want?"

"Neji," she said as if she were a cat toying with it's food before she ate it. "Are you ticklish at all?"

The boy looked at her with such a blank expression. It was like he was dumbfounded with such a question. And who wouldn't be if you were this particular boy.

"Tenten, do I look ticklish to you?"

"Well you never…_ know_!"

She shouted that one word and in one swift motion, the girl whirled her right leg over the boy and was suddenly on top of him, holding him down. The brown-eyed-girl had a more or less insane expression on her face as she began to try and tickle the boy, shoving her hands under his arms and at his sides, wiggling her fingers. Nothing. After realizing that the boy was, in fact, not ticklish at all (he just laid there a took it, staring up at her and shaking his head like she was the dumbest thing on earth) she slowly stopped, got off the boy, and set herself back down next to him with no expression on her face, she was so embarrassed. A very long silence came over them. Neji smiled.

"I…. guess you aren't ticklish. Huh?"

"Nope."

"Yah…. Too bad…."

"But I know you are."

"What!?"

The boy reversed the move completely. Suddenly, he was on top of her, wiggling his fingers all around the girl's sides. She wails and kicked and fought back, but he was too much for her.

"Hahahahahaha! Nej-EEEEEEEE! Stop!!! Hahahahah Nej-EEEEE Nej-EEEEEE!!!!!!"

He stopped, just for a moment. He had to give her time to breathe after all.

"I'm done. Do you want more?"

"No! –BREATH- No more. –BREATH- Please Ne –BREATH- ji, no more."

"Okay."

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"

And with that final tickle, Neji may have gone a bit too far. She was able to get herself loose and therefore squirm. Neji was practically catapulted off of her, but he was fine. Laughing, really laughing silently, the boy stood up and walked back to the girl.

"Are you--'

"I'm fine," she said, looking up smiling at him. Her big brown eyes shining in the sun. "Sit back down."

So he did. As he did so, his hand fell on top of hers. Just for a second; and then he pulled away. But not before their eyes locked for a beat.

* * *

IMPORTANT: Okay, for those of you who have read my other fic, Cold Days, you'll see that the earlier chapters are a complete and utter mess. I'm considering going through a rewriting them completely, fixing all the errors and make it NOT look like a preschooler wrote it. If you think it's a good idea, say so in your review. Oh yes. please review. 


End file.
